


Gising!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Pics, Fluff, Innocent Kyungsoo, M/M, Oblivious Kyungsoo, Teasing, Thigh Pics, Thirsty Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Antok na antok na si Jongin sa trabaho. Pero bago pa niya i-chat si Kyungsoo, inunahan na siya nito at hindi lang siya gising na gising sa bungad ng nobyo, yamot na yamot na din siya sa pinag-sesend ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na mga litrato.





	Gising!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/gifts).



> hoy para sayo 'to!!! enjoy kahit maikli lang. soft soft lang 'to at medj innocent kyungsoo uwu. 
> 
> enjoy the pics mga beshiebells!

Isang editor ng libro sa isang publishing house si Jongin.

Nakatoka siya sa asignaturang Araling Panlipunan at may deadline siyang hinahabol na tatlong araw na rin niyang sinunud-sunod ang pag-OT dahil kailangan na maimprenta ang libro sa susunod na linggo.

Katabi ang isang tasa ng kape na kahit ayaw niyang inumin ay kailangan niya pa rin, dulot ng antok lalo na't tahimik sa kanilang opisina at panay pagbabasa lang ng tekstong pinapadala sa kanya ng awtor ng aklat na tintrabaho ang ginagawa niya, kinuha niya ang tasa at sumipsip kaunti. Ayaw na ayaw niya ang lasa ng kape pero kailangan iyon ng sistema niya.

Isa pa, kakatapos lang ng pananghalian at oras ng siyesta. Matik sa ilan ang antukin sa mga ganitong oras.

Ni wala rin epekto ang pakikinig niya ng musika. Palibhasa nakakaantok din ang mga tipo niyang tugtugin kaya naman, para magising-gising rin ay napagpasiyahan niyang i-chat ang kanyang boyfriend na si Kyungsoo na nasa condo nila at hindi pumasok dahil sa katamaran.

Naka-type na ng "babe" si Jongin sa chatbox nila nang unahan siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

> **kyungsoo:** maganda ba, nini?
> 
> **kyungsoo:**  
> 
> **kyungsoo:** tada!

 

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa litratong pinadala sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at kamuntik-muntikan na niyang mabitawan ang cellphone dahil sa taas ng brightness nito at napadaan pa naman din ang isang kaopisina sa kanyang likuran.

Binaba muna niya ang cellphone at hinawakan malapit sa dibdib. Pagkabuntong hininga, tumingin muna siya sa paligid at maingat na binuksan ang cellphone at binabaan agad ang brightness.

Pagkakita niya sa chatbox nila ni Kyungsoo, sunud-sunod na ang mga litratong pinadala sa kanya.

 

 

> **kyungsoo:** jongin, maganda ba yung kuha ko?
> 
> **kyungsoo:**
> 
>  
> 
> **kyungsoo:** eto ba?
> 
> **kyungsoo** : 
> 
> **kyungsoo:**  ang gaganda ng kuha ko natutuwa ako pero ano tingin mo, nini???
> 
> **kyungsoo:** tapos pala dumating na yung mga inorder ko kaya sinubukan ko (/ω＼)
> 
> **kyungsoo:**  
> 
> **kyungsoo:**  
> 
> **kyungsoo:** ang gondo nito, babe ahhh
> 
> **kyungsoo:** ganda rin ng shot ko nakakatuwa
> 
> **kyungsoo:** huyy comment ka naman diyan
> 
> **kyungsoo:** busy ka ba?
> 
> **kyungsoo:** sorry
> 
> **kyungsoo:** luh kasi ako magawa
> 
> **kyungsoo:**  eto, wala lang sinuot ko lang ulit 
> 
> **kyungsoo:** jongin siseen mo lng ba ako ￣へ￣
> 
>  

At sa totoo lang, nagising man ang diwa ni Jongin sa mga oras na iyon, may pagkainis din siyang nararamdaman dahil tila papunta na lahat ng kanyang dugo sa gitna ng kanyang mga hita. Siya'y nayayamot na. Pati ang sandatang pinagkakaingatan ay lumiliyab na rin sa pagkayamot.

Bakit ngayon pang nasa opisina siya naging ganito ang inosente niyang nobyo na mahilig magsuot ng stockings?

 

 

> **jongin:**  (TT________TT)
> 
> **kyungsoo:** panget ba? (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> **kyungsoo:**

 

Agad na tumayo si Jongin sa pwesto at dali-daling lumabas para magbanyo. Hindi na niya kaya ang mga litratong sunud-sunod niyang natatanggap.

Parang kanina lang ay ang pagkaantok ang kanyang reklamo, ngayon naman, ang pagka walang muwang ni Kyungsoo na malakas ang epekto sa katawan niya ang kanya namang matinding kalaban.

 

 

> **kyungsoo:** eto jongin, bet ko 'to. pero nga pala nag-order pa ulit ako aaaahh
> 
> **kyungsoo:**
> 
>  

 

Yamot na yamot na si Jongin. Mas lalo siyang nayamot ngayong nasa banyo na siya at nagtatangkang tumayo ang dapat tumayo. At mukhang malapit na. Nalalapit na.

Mapanganib.

Hindi niya alam kung sinasadya ba ni Kyungsoo pahirapan siya ng ganito. Hirap na hirap na talaga siya. Mas mahirap pa ito sa trabahong ginagawa niya.

Iniskrolyo niya muli ang chat nila ni Kyungsoo. At dahil isa siyang dakilang marupok sa nobyong mahal na mahal, mabilis niyang sinave ang mga litrato bago napangudngod ang mukha sa braso na pinatong niya sa pinto.

Sobra sobra na ang panggigising sa kanya ni Lord.

Simple lang ang kanyang hiling. Ang magising. Pero hindi lang dilat na dilat ang kanyang mga mata at bukas ang isip, papalapit nang papalapit na rin sa rurok ng katigasan ang batalyon ni Jongin.

At tumaas nga ang dapat tumaas.

Pero dahil isa siyang desenteng empleyado ng kumpanya, matinding pagpipigil ang pinairal niya. Mahirap man gawin, napagtagumpayan din naman sa huli. Kaya ang tanging sagot lang niya sa ilan pang litrato ni Kyungsoo ay, _Finished na._

 

> **kyungsoo _:_** ha? anong finished na???
> 
> **kyungsoo:**  
> 
> **kyungsoo:**  

 

At talagang finished na finished na si Jongin dahil tumayo na naman ang alaga niyang napakalma na.

"Ako. Finished na ako, Soo. Tangina." Bulong niya bago ibangga ang noo sa nakasarang pinto ng cubicle na kinatitirikan niya ng mga sandaling iyon.

 

_-_

 

Pinanindigan ni Jongin ang na-file niyang OT kahit kating-kati na siyang makauwi dahil Friday ay Walwal Day at Sabado, Linggo naman ay Hayahay Days.

Sino ba naman ang hindi matutuwa sa pagtapos ng nakakapagod na Linggo hindi ba?

O ang tanging ikinakasabik lang niya sa pag-uwi ay ang pugpugin sa halik at haplos ang inosenteng nobyo matapos siyang dalhin sa bingit ng kamatayan at impyerno sa loob ng banyo nang tanghaling iyon?

Pagtapak ni Jongin sa loob ng sinasaluhan nilang condo ng kasintahan, naabutan lang niya si Kyungsoo na kumakain ng Tempura na chichirya habang nanonood ng T.V. Suot nito'y t-shirt ni Jongin na ubod nang laki sa maliit na katawan ni Kyungsoo na ipinareha sa paborito nitong rainbow colored knee high socks at wala siyang salawal. Tanging ang pulang saplot na sumisilip lang nito ang suot sa ilalim ng malaking t-shirt.

"Uy nandito ka na pala." Mabilis na tumayo si Kyungsoo at iniayos ang dumudulas na tshirt sa kanyang maliit na mga balikat bago humalik sa mga labi ni Jongin.

Di naman na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa si Jongin at ibinaon na niya ang kanyang dila sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Isa lang naman iyong maikling paghalik, dala ng pagkasabik niya sa maliit na nobyo.

Umungol si Kyungsoo sa walang babala na halik. Ang ungol na gustong-gusto na naririnig ni Jongin mula sa kasintahan.

Nang humiwalay sa pagkakakabit ng mga labi, napadilat ng mga mata si Kyungsoo na napapikit pala sa maikli ngunit may intensidad nilang paghalik.

Ngumuso bigla si Jongin habang hawak hawak ang beywang ng nobyo. "Soo, bakit ka naman kasi nag-send ng mga ganun. Hirap na hirap ako kanina sa trabaho. Para akong aatakihin kanina dahil sayo." Ingit pa niya lalo na akala mo parang batang nagpupumilit.

May katanungan sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at tila pinuproseso pa kung ano ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin. Pero bago pa siya makapagsalita, dinala siya ni Jongin sa kandungan niya at pumaupo siya nang kumportable roon, lahad ang kanyang makakapal, makikinis at mapuputing mga hita.

Hinaplos haplos iyon ni Jongin, paibaba sa suot nitong high socks, sabay taas ulit sa hita ni Kyungsoo at nanatili roon ang mga kamay niyang dinadakma ang katabaan ng mga hitang naka-display para sa kanya.

"Ano yun, Jongin?"

Masisiraan na ng bait si Jongin dahil hindi niya alam kung inaasar ba talaga siya ng nobyo o sadyang inosente lang ito kung minsan at mabagal pumick-up.

"Babe naman, ano pa ba? Eh di yung pagsesend mo sa akin ng pictures mo kanina."

Kumurap-kurap si Kyungsoo, mga mahahaba niyang mga pilikmata ay humahalik na sa balat ng kanyang mukha.

"Ah, yun ba?" May kinang sa kanyang mukha, ngunit napalitaan iyon ng pagsalubong ng kanyang mga kilay. "Di mo man lang ako sinagot kung maganda ba. Nag-send na lang tuloy ako kay Sehun para malaman kung maganda ba shots ko o bagay ba o maganda sa akin yun!" Pagtatampo niya kay Jongin at tiniklop ang mga braso sa dibdib bago tumingin sa kabilang direksyon.

"Sinend mo yun kay Sehun?" Laking gulat ni Jongin sa inamin ng kasintahan. Sa lahat pa ng pwedeng sendan, bakit kay Sehun pa na bestfriend ni Kyungsoo na malakas mang-asar sa kanya?

"Pati yung labas mo na..." bulong niya, "...pwet?"

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo. "Bestfriend ko siya, Ni. Nakita na niya lahat sa akin simula bata pa kami so anong pinagkaiba kung sinendan ko rin siya ng pwet ko?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. Kahit nakakayamot ang balitang narinig, di naman niya kayang magalit sa nobyo.

Bagkus, pinaraanan lang niya ang mga kamay palibot sa buong katawan ni Kyungsoo. Mula sa tagiliran nito, sa mga hita, pababa sa mga binti nito at paakyat muli sa bandang beywang nito.

"Lahat naman ng pinadala mo maganda. Lam mo ba na tinayuan ako, uh...medyo, pero papunta na dun. Ang tagal ko sa banyo." Patuloy lang siya sa pagdama ng buong katawan ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang malalaking mga palad.

Suminghap si Kyungsoo sa narinig. "Tinayuan ka?"

Nakanguso lang si Jongin at inilapat ang mga palad malapit sa bilugang pwetan ni Kyungsoo. "Oo. Ayaw ko na nga sana mag-OT para makauwi na ako sayo. Kainis ka naman kase eh. Ang ganda ganda mo. Nakakagigil kahit sa litrato lang."

Hinila pataas ni Kyungsoo ang damit na dumudulas pababa sa kanyang balikat at napakagat labi. Nakapatong na rin ang kanyang mga palad sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin, tsaka bigla-biglang bumungisngis.

"Nini naman eh, gusto ko lang malaman kung maganda ba yung mga kuha ko tsaka kung maganda ba sa akin yung bago kong bili. Yun lang talaga. Ang libog mo grabe ka. Di ko naman intensyon asarin ka ng ganun. Pero nagawa ko." Hagikgik niya na ikinalusaw lalo ng puso ni Jongin dahil sobrang kyut talaga ng lalaking kanyang kanya lang.

"Pero sinend mo rin naman kay Sehun. Tch. Akala ko ako lang makakakita." Pagtatampo ni Jongin habang pinipisil ang matambok na likuran ni Kyungsoo.

Hinaplos-haplos ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib ni Jongin at tumawa-tawa.

"Di ko naman sinend eh. Jinujoke lang kita."

"Ha?"

Pinaraanan ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay sa matikas na katawan ni Jongin na doble ang sukat sa katawan niya.

"Joke lang yun. Wala ako sinend sa kanya. Tingnan mo." Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa ibabaw ng lamesita at pinakita ang chat thread nila ni Sehun. "Ikaw naman kasi di mo ko sinasagot. Emoji lang tapos _finished na?_ Ano yung _finished na_ na yun, ha?"

Sa loob loob ni Jongin, napanatag siya, kaya naman mas lalong umusbong ang pagka-overprotective niya kay Kyungsoo. "Ikaw kase finished na ako. Fininish mo na, babe. Pinatay mo ko. Grabe ka. Antok na antok ako pero ginising mo buong diwa ko pati yung nananahimik kong _ano_."

"Weak ka kase. Weakshit." Asar ni Kyungsoo habang tumatawa.

"Oo na, Soo. Lagi naman. Nakakapanghina ka ng tuhod, daig ko pa yung may rayuma."

"Ang ganda ko kasi masyado."

"Sobra, babe. Sobra na."

Nilapit niya si Kyungsoo maigi sa kanya. Halos nakaupo na si Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng hita ni Jongin.

Nang pisilin ni Jongin ang pisngi ng pwetan ni Kyungsoo, nagtaka siya kung bakit madulas sa pakiramdam ang suot nitong briefs.

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo, takip ang bibig ng kamay.

Pumisil-pisil pa si Jongin sa likuran ng nobyo. "Soo, bakit parang ang sikip ata ng suot mo na brief?"

"Hulaan mo bakit." Paghahamon ni Kyungsoo habang tumatalbog-talbog sa kandungan ni Jongin, di alintana na lalo itong nagpapaliyab sa pagnanasa ni Jongin sa kanya.

Sa bawat pagtalbog ni Kyungsoo, ay ang pagtalbog rin ng pwetan nito. Kasama na rin ang pagsikip lalo ng slacks na suot ni Jongin.

"Uh, di ko alam so..." Kinuha ni Jongin ang laylayan ng damit ni Kyungsoo at unti-unti itong itinaas.

Sa gulat sa nakita, pinikit niya muli nang mariin ang mga mata dahil baka nagdedelusyon lang siya sa nakita.

Patuloy sa pagbungisngis si Kyungsoo. Nahihiya ang kanyang ngiti. Kay ganda sanang pagmasdan ang hugis puso nitong bibig pero tila mas maganda ata ang nakatago sa ilalim ng kanyang suot.

"Maganda ba, Jongin?" Nahihiyang tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakakapit sa mga balikat niya.

Lumunon si Jongin at hindi makatingin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Titig lang siya sa masikip na kulay pulang laced panties na suot ng nobyo na bagay na bagay sa kutis ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango nang mabilis si Jongin bilang sagot at medyo nautal. "W-Wow...Soo. Pinatay mo na lang sana ako, pucha..wow..."

Dumapa si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin at itinaas ni Kyungsoo bahagya ang malaking tshirt na suot.

"So maganda nga sa akin? Di mo naman ako sinasagot kung maganda eh."

Pinatong ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa bilugang pwetan ni Kyungsoo at sila'y nagkatitigan ni Kyungsoo. "Bagay sayo. Sobrang bagay. Sobra sobrang ganda sayo."

"Yey! Akala ko di maganda eh, di mo kase sinasagot."

"Oo, sobra."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at pinagtama ang dalawa niyang hintuturo. "Hm, Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Pwede ba ulit kita sendan ng mga ganun na pics sa susunod ulit?"

"Oo naman."

"Kaso baka mahirapan ka ulit t-tapos tayuan."

"Deh, kaya ko yan. Send ka lang anytime, babe. Pero warningan mo muna ako. Lam mo naman, mataas brightness ng phone ko minsan, baka makita ako."

Tumili si Kyungsoo tumalbog-talbog ulit sa kandungan ni Jongin na may napakalaki at inosenteng ngiti sa labi. Di alintana na may nagbabadyang tumayo na naman sa gitna ng hita ni Jongin. Napapa-ah na lang siya sa bawat pagtalbog ni Kyungsoo malapit sa batalyon niyang naninikip na.

"Yey, kase feeling ko pipicture-an ko pa sarili ko ng marami na nakaganun kasi ang saya!" Talbog-talbog pa niya na medyo nakikiskis na rin sa gitna ni Jongin.

"Soo, teka, ah..." Pinisil ni Jongin ang hita ni Kyungsoo para pigilan ito sa pagtalbog kahit ayaw naman talaga niyang tumigil ito.

"Hm?"

"Babe, k-kain muna ako, g-gutom na ako." Kahit hindi pa naman talaga pero maigi na kumain na bago pa niya makain nang buo si Kyungsoo.

"Ay oo nga! Kain ka muna!" Umalis agad si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin at hinila ito papunta sa kusina. "Tapos, pagkatapos mo kumain, kuhaan mo ko maraming pics suot panty ko! Yay!"

Samantala, mas gutom talaga ang katawan ni Jongin sa maliit at kaaya-ayang katawan ni Kyungsoo. At mas sabik na sa proposisyong siya ang kukuha ng mga litrato ni Kyungsoo suot ang pulang panty nito. Pero sa ngayon, kailangan muna niya ng enerhiya para maka-score sa gabing iyon. At sana talaga. Sana uhaw din si Kyungsoo tulad niya.

**Author's Note:**

> comments naman po diyan? pampagana? XD charot!


End file.
